Première neige
by Kymika
Summary: Near et Mello , ou une amitié/rivalité qui persiste jusqu'à la fin. De leur enfance en passant par la succession de L , ses deux personnages n'ont cessé d'être en opposition. Voici donc ma vision de la dernière rencontre entre les deux génies avant la résolution de l'enquête. Attention si vous n'avez pas terminé le manga ou l'anime.


**Résumé : Near et Mello, une rivalité qui dure depuis la Wammy's house et qui est pourtant mise en péril par la poursuite de Kira. Near va-t-il réussir à convaincre Mello de travailler ensemble ? Attention, possible spoil de la fin de l'histoire.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Tsugumi Ōba et de Takeshi Obata, Death Note.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Near regardait depuis plusieurs heures les nombreux écrans de la salle principale du SPK. Soudain son regard fut attiré par les flocons qui tombaient maintenant en discontinue. Il se surprit lui-même à repenser à ses années à la Wammy's house et plus particulièrement à une remarque du fier blond.

_En ce début de décembre, la neige tombait pour la première fois de l'année. Tous les orphelins étaient excités, et les professeurs avaient du mal à les tenir. Même s'ils étaient des petits génies, ils n'étaient au final que des enfants comme tant d'autres. Le jeune albinos regardait cette scène comme un lointain spectateur, continuant de réaliser son puzzle, blanc comme ses cheveux, blanc comme le parc recouvert de neige. Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la pause, tout ce petit monde se précipita à l'extérieur sous le regard bienveillant de Roger. Tout le monde sauf Near._

_« -Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec les autres dans la neige Near ?_

_-Non, je préfère rester ici pour finir mon puzzle. »_

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs ne broncha pas lorsqu'il sentit une boule de neige l'atteindre. Il savait parfaitement que cette dernière venait du second de la Wammy's house, Mello. Ce dernier semblait lui en vouloir de rester insensible à ses nombreuses provocations et de lui avoir pris la place de premier au classement._

_« -Mello, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire qu'il est interdit de jouer à l'intérieur avec de la neige ?_

_-Je le sais parfaitement Roger, simplement, je cherchais à savoir pourquoi Near restait ici. C'est tout simple, si on le met dehors, on va l'oublier et le confondre avec la neige. »_

_Voyant que son rival ne réagissait pas, le blond retourna dehors, cherchant d'autres cibles plus réceptives pour passer ses nerfs suivit par son acolyte roux qui n'avait pas lâché sa console._

Near secoua la tête, entortillant une de ses mèches blanches pour chasser ses souvenirs de son esprit. Mello appartenait au passé et malgré l'étrange amitié/rivalité qu'il entretenait avec lui, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble. Le blond avait refusé sa proposition de travailler ensemble pour traquer Kira. Near n'était pas mauvais perdant et lui avait rendu la photo qu'il lui avait donnée avant son départ, juste après la mort de L. Les deux jeunes hommes savaient qu'ils risquaient de mourir, tout comme L avant eux pour résoudre cette affaire. Mais leur mort, si elle avait lieu, ne serait pas vaine. Near en était certain. Ils n'avaient pas été élevés comme les successeurs de L pour rien.

« Near, vous devriez aller vous reposez dans votre chambre, vous n'avez pas quitté cette salle de la journée et il est déjà tard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Roger, je connais mes limites. »

Le vieil homme n'était pas convaincu de cela au vu des cernes qui soulignaient les yeux gris du jeune enquêteur. S'il ne se trompait pas,il n'avait dû dormir qu'une douzaine d'heures depuis le début de la semaine. Le reste de l'équipe avait regagné les chambres pour un repos bien mérité. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, contemplant, un air résigné sur le visage, le petit génie. Cette nuit allait être longue. Near finit par se résigner et rejoignit sa chambre, sachant que Roger veillerait sur les écrans pendant qu'il se reposerait. Il prit une douche rapide avant de se glisser dans son lit, ses cheveux se confondant avec le blanc immaculé des draps. Il ne mit que quelques instants à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, son attention fut immédiatement retenue par un bruit caractéristique de son enfance. Il fronça une fraction de seconde les sourcils avant de discerner une présence dans la pénombre.

« -Mello…

-Oui, c'est bien moi mon cher Near. Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changé, on te confond toujours avec les draps lorsque tu dors.

-Je ne pense pas que tu viennes ici juste pour me regarder dormir . Je suppose que ce dont tu veux me parler est d'une importance capitale. »

Near se leva, plongeant son regard indéchiffrable dans celui de son homologue, qui ne semblait pas décider à parler. Le blond croquait à un rythme régulier les carrés de chocolat, et même si l'heure était tardive, il avait été certain de trouver Near ici, ou du moins N comme on le nommait actuellement.

« -Je veux revenir sur ma décision. Je ne peux pas arrêter Kira seul. J'accepte donc de collaborer avec toi Near, mais sache que c'est uniquement pour respecter les dernières volontés de L ! Ne t'imagines pas que je t'apprécie ou autre chose dans le même genre ! »

Near ne semblait pas être surpris. Mello était pour lui un être totalement imprévisible ou presque, qui se laissait guider bien trop souvent par ses sentiments plutôt que par sa raison, qui pourtant n'était pas mauvaise conseillère. Le changement d'idée du blond prouvait qu'il avait évolué depuis leurs jeunes années.

_« -Voyons, calme toi Mello ! C'est seulement pour ce travail que tu dois te mettre avec Near. Juste cette fois ci. Et puis il y aura du chocolat.»_

_Au mot "chocolat", le jeune garçon blond sembla s'apaiser un instant, avant de se mettre à hurler de plus belle._

_« Non, je ne travaillerais pas avec Near, même pour tout le chocolat du monde, je ne le supporte pas ! Il m'énerve avec son air supérieur ! »_

_Ledit Near semblait totalement se désintéresser de la situation. Travailler avec Mello ou non reviendrais au même pour lui. De toute manière, le blond allait partir avant même que l'activité soit terminée. Il en était certain. Il posa son regard gris sur Roger qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son camarade qui finit par rejoindre un Matt malade dans leur chambre commune. _

_« Je suis désolé Near, tu vas devoir travailler tout seul sur cet atelier cuisine. »_

_Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du premier qui étudiait consciencieusement la fiche qu'il avait devant lui. Watari, pour faire une surprise à L qui arrivait ce soir à la Wammy's House avait demandé à tous les orphelins de préparer divers gâteaux pour l'enquêteur via Roger. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la carte qui accompagnait le gâteau réalisé par Near était signée des deux noms. D'un côté on pouvait voir l'écriture ronde et enfantine de Near et l'autre côté, l'écriture plus adulte et nerveuse de Mello. Il ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'avait dû faire le jeune prodige pour avoir cette signature de la part de son rival. Ce dont Roger ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'il avait suffi que le plus jeune prononce le mot L et gâteau dans la même phrase pour que Mello signe._

« -D'accord. »

Le blond s'attendait à une longue remarque, ou bien à un refus, mais non, Near venait d'accepter sans poser la moindre question.

« Je vais informer le reste de l'équipe de ta collaboration et demander à Roger de te préparer une chambre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Near, j'ai ma propre base et j'agirais seul, enfin, avec Matt si j'ai besoin d'agir. Je veux que nous soyons les seuls au courant de cet accord. »

Sur ses quelques mots, Near regarda partir son rival lui lançant un papier. Il lui rendait la photo qu'il avait conservée pendant toute son enfance. Ce que le jeune enquêteur ne savait pas, c'est que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Mello.

* * *

« -Near, tu es certain de ton choix ?

-Oui, j'en suis certain Roger. Pour L, Mello et Matt mais aussi pour tous ceux qui ont été les victimes du Death Note, je souhaiterais que la conclusion de l'enquête reste secrète, que le SPK soit dissous, et que le cahier soit détruit. Kira a déjà causer suffisamment de morts comme ça, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter d'autre à la liste. »

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur les deux survivantes de la famille Yagami, devant la tombe de Light. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles apprennent la vérité sur sa mort .Qu'il était Kira. Le premier Kira. Near estimait qu'il y avait déjà eu suffisamment de morts comme ça. Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa joue, il se retourna par réflexe. Pourtant il n'y avait personne. Seulement de la neige à perte de vue. Comme pour honorer Mello, il croqua dans du chocolat avant de monter dans la voiture que Roger avait prévue. Sans Mello, il n'aurait pas pu venir à bout de Kira. Mello avait réussi à le battre et il est mort pour cela.


End file.
